Entre Lineas
by Arikoapple
Summary: Son muy diferentes las palabras y el pensamiento. Solemos decir cosas que nunca pensamos,incluso pensar cosas que nunca decimos. El dilema esta cuando las palabras y el pensamiento constrastan ¿ A quién seguir? Basado en los hechos actuales del manga


Caminó en silencio bajo la lluvia meciendo así, sin rumbo alguno su frágil cuerpo. Aun sus lágrimas seguían cayendo intentando negar lo inevitable. La persona de la cual había estado enamorado tanto tiempo, por la cual su amistad más valiosa se había perdido, seria atacada cual criminal y posiblemente se le daría muerte. Esa idea pesaba en su cabeza y la atormentaba sin descanso. No podía permitirlo, no podía aceptarlo pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Simplemente era una persona contra una aldea entera y, a pesar de que algunos estarían de su parte, estaba decidido que así tendría que ser.

El agua de lluvia caía y mojaba cada una de sus hebras rubias y humedeciendo toda su ropa. No podría volver en esas condiciones a su casa y tampoco es que deseaba volver. Su apatía por todo no le daba una dirección de a donde ir. Su mirada clavada en el suelo solo pudo ser atraída por una conocida voz que clamaba su nombre

-Deja de lamentarte en la lluvia, Ino- dijo fría y calmadamente aquella voz

La joven levanto despacio los ojos y observo la figura bajo aquel paraguas rojo del jounin con el cual había compartido su infancia.

-Shikamaru…- se limito a responder

-Ven conmigo, o te resfriaras- indico el joven. Siempre era igual, cuidando de Ino.

La joven se acerco a su amigo y se refugió bajo el paraguas. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las oscuras calles de la villa. No había palabras que pronunciar, no por parte de Ino. Ella solía siempre ser la que daba pie a una conversación, aun así, este día por más que quisiera iniciar una, algo la retenía. Quizá la desesperanza, quizá la impotencia o simplemente tristeza. Fue Shikamaru quien tomo la determinación de hablar con su amiga e intentar calmar su dicha. No era propio de él charlar pero en este caso debía poder decir algo.

-Sabes que es lo correcto- fue lo único que salió de su boca.- Es lo mejor para todos.

- No para mí- contesto la rubia fríamente

-Tienes que superarlo algún día. No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado. Acéptalo de una vez por todas Ino, Sasuke ya no esta. Ha cometido crímenes inaceptables y ha traicionado a todos, incluso a ti. Debes empezar a ser mas razonable.- Lo sabia. Estaba siendo muy duro con la chica. Pero ¿Qué más podía decirle? No quería mentirle al respecto era la pura verdad.

- ¿Y acaso piensas que el amor es algo que puedes razonar? Piensas que puedes elegir a quien amar y olvidarte de él un día para el otro. Lo siento pero el que no esta siendo razonable eres tu- La respuesta de la joven era una mezcla de amargura, furia y dolor. Odiaba que Shikamaru sobre analizara tanto las cosas. Siempre tan calculativo y tomándose todo con tanta calma. ¿Por qué no podia entenderlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se limitaba a calmarla, intentar hacerla sentir mejor? ¿ Por que siempre tenia que estar regañando sus caprichos?

-Estas dejándote llevar por tus emociones. Yo estoy siendo totalmente razonable y tu deberías dejar de ser tan berrinchuda

-¿¡Y tu que sabes!? ¿Te has detenido a pensar en como me siento? ¿Quién demonios te crees para juzgar las acciones de Sasuke? ¡Jamás te molestaste en conocerlo!- Respondió furiosa. Ya era el colmo

- Siento diferir Ino pero creo que tampoco lo conoces del todo bien para ir diciendo esas tonterías.-Sabia que no debía decir eso. Lo sabia, solo provocaba una tormenta en un baso de agua, y suficiente tormenta tenia con la que caía desde el cielo. Aun así quiso hacerla entrar en razón.-Entiende de una vez por todas Ino, nunca le interesaste en lo mas mínimo

Daba la impresión de que, entre mas se atacaban, mas fuerte se volvía la lluvia. De todas formas aquellas palabras sentenciaron a Shikamaru. La furia de ino se vio a la luz en todo su esplendor. Alzó su mano y con todas sus fuerzas impacto contra la mejilla del joven, logrando voltear su cara del moreno y que el mismo arrojara el paraguas al suelo. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la rubia. No por tristeza, no por dolor sino de rabia.

- ¿¡QUE SABES ACERCA DE MI!?-grito en vista de su cólera-¡QUE SABE UN HOMBRE COMO TU SOBRE EL AMOR! ¡SIEMPRE MOSTRANDOTE CALMADO Y RAZONANDO TODA ACTITUD! NO DEJAS QUE VEAN LO QUE SIENTES Y PRETENDES SABERLO TODO. ¡TAL VEZ A SASUKE NUNCA LE INTERESE! ¡QUIZAS SI ES CIERTO Y TIENES RAZON! ¡PERO AL MENOS ME MUESTRO TAL Y COMO SOY Y NO ESCONDO NADA DE LO QUE PIENSO! SERE UNA UNA CAPRICHOSA PERO AL MENOS NO SOY COBARDE AL DECIR LO QUE PIENSO Y SIENTO.

Aquello llego al joven. Y su calma comenzó a perderse. Si había alguien que podía molestarlo y hacerlo enojar esa persona era Ino.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pues aquí lo tienes. No solo nunca le interesaste sino que nunca le importaste. Al menos Sakura si tuvo una relación, ya sea de equipo, con él y fue un vinculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirte Ino, aunque jamás se hubiera ido, aunque jamás hubiera pasado lo que paso, jamás habrías ganado. Nunca estuvo a tu alcance y debo decírtelo eres y fuiste lo suficientemente idiota e inmadura para no darte cuenta de eso.- Cruelmente respondió. El tono calmado del joven todavía se percibía. Pero ahora el también estaba furioso. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan problemáticas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué ino era la más problemática de todas? En su vida había conocido una mujer tan caprichosa y orgullosa que ella. Siempre gritando siempre gobernando al resto. Detestaba su histeria por sobre todas las cosas.

La joven comenzó a empujarlo y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás Ino no era la persona más fuerte del universo, pero aun así, dolía.

- ¡TE ODIO SHIKAMARU NARA!- bramo la joven entre lagrimas y sollozos- TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER.

Nunca entendió bien el porque. Pero de una vez por todas, la paciencia del joven termino por perderse. No era su estilo golpear a una mujer, incluso era una suficientemente cobarde incluso para él. De todas formas tomo con mucha fuerza los brazos de la joven y comenzó a apretarlos con mucha fuerza, lastimándola.

-¡SUELTAME YA!¡MALDITO TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!- suplico con mucho dolor la joven.

La aproximo hacia su cuerpo y miro a los ojos azules de la rubia. Claramente se reflejaban el dolor, la impotencia, la rabia, la tristeza, la confusión y tantas otras cosas que no lo soporto más. Ino tenia razón, el siempre era muy calculativo. Pero la acción que tomo a continuación fue de tal espontaneidad que nunca logro comprenderlo del todo bien. Acerco su rostro al de la chica quien, sorprendida, contemplo como sus propios labios y los del joven chocaron repentinamente llevándolos a un beso, el primero. Shikamaru sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Ino. Tan fuerte que, por mas que lo intentara no podría sacarse de él. Simplemente dejo que él la besara. Se sentía bien, la sensación, el sabor de su boca, la respiración tan cercana. Finalmente él joven la aparto y la miro nuevamente fijamente a los ojos.

- Tu y Sakura me dan lastima. La única diferencia entre tu y ella es que, al menos ella logro comprender quien realmente la aprecia y quien le hace bien. Tú, sigues siendo una ciega. – Dicho esto el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Los ojos de Ino se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Pero para su sorpresa no fue tristeza, no fue rabia esta vez fue necesidad. Por mas furiosa que estuviera con el, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de Shikamaru. No comprendía bien que había pasado recientemente pero lo necesitaba quería que la consolara, quería que la abrazara. Fue esto lo que la llevo a correr hacia donde él y abrazar su espalda fuertemente. El joven detuvo la marcha.

-Quédate conmigo- Susurro Ino al oído de Shikamaru. Él joven se dio vuelta y también la abrazo fuertemente.

Esa noche Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron juntos en casa del chico. Ella llorando desconsoladamente y él conteniéndola en sus brazos asta que quedo profundamente dormida. Y, él exhausto por tanta agitación cayó a su lado y sucumbió a su lado al sueño.


End file.
